Forum:What does NCC and NX mean?
Since this seems to be a frequently asked question I thought we could keep this visible in the forum archive until information from these discussions can be expressed in the background info section on the appropriate pages so to avoid this question in the future. --Alan del Beccio 19:42, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Forum:What does NCC and NX mean? I was browsing Memory Alpha and it occured to me that I have no idea what NCC or NX means. Can someone explain this please? -- 23:14, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :It has never been canonically established what the letters stand for, but in the 23rd and 24th centuries, "NX" (not to be confused with ) was used to designate experimental or prototype starships (which were not commissioned as part of the actual fleet) while NCC designated commissioned vessels. As to what the letters actually meant, we can only speculate; I personally think they're for non-English terms – perhaps Roman, Greek, or even Vulcan. But that's just my guess. --From Andoria with Love 23:49, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::I believe that NX is an acronym for "Naval Experiment" and NCC is "Naval Construction Contract." That, at least, is how acronymfinder.com defines them. As far as specific Star Trek canon, I cannot speak to that. :::I think 'Navel Experiment' sounds like it could be right, but perhaps NCC stands for 'Navel Commissioned Craft' --SpinelessMonkey 20:33, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I have also seen "Naval Construction Contract" for NCC as well, I'd swear in (admittedly non-canon) Star Trek media... possibly the Next Gen Tech Manual? --umrguy42 20:51, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :::::I've also read somewhere the term 'Navigational Contact Code', but I think it was in a novel (certainly not canon) - Mada101 18:14, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::I always thought of NCC as "Naval Construction Code" - Quase 18:34, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::For those of you curious as to the origin of "Naval Construction Code", Mada101 is correct. It comes from a Diane Carey novel entitled Star Trek: Best Destiny (ISBN 0671795872) and features an "origin" story about James Kirk's early years aboard the first USS Enterprise and his father, Commander George Kirk and Captain Robert April through a series of flashbacks. At the beginning of several different chapters, the novel sets the scene location by utilizing the ship's name followed by the words "Naval Construction Contract 1701-A" or "Naval Experimental 2001" referring to a non-cannon starship USS Bill of Rights. From that novel, many acronym websites have decided to use that designation as hard canon fact, when we all know that most of the novels are not canon. Especially with this new movie coming out in May. 17:54 EST, 4 December 2008 ::::::::N might simply mean "spacecraft". NX seems to be a parallel of XF, used to designate an experimental fighter under the US Aerospace Vehicle Designation system http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Department_of_Defense_Aerospace_Vehicle_Designations. We have never seen a ship registered NY-xxxxx, but that might be a pre-production vessel. The Hansen's Raven in VOY has an NAR registry, which may be a civil version of NCC, whatever that means.--Indefatigable 23:00, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I would like to add one possible source for the NX designation. The "Spirit of St. Louis", flown by Charles Lindbergh, bears the designation NX-211. It seems to me that this would be a logical homage to a significant historic aircraft. Forum:What does NCC in NCC-1701 stand for? What does the letters and numbers NCC-1701 stand for on the U.S.S. Enterprise's ship???? -- :NCC-1701 is a registry. A registry is a way of identifying ships by means other than a name. The NCC doesn't stand for anything in particular in Trek canon. The 1701 means about as little. --Alan del Beccio 08:53, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::Also, see . To quote: "NCC doesn't stand for anything. It was devised by Matt Jefferies, art director of the first Star Trek series. Jefferies, who is a pilot, based NCC on 20th century aircraft registration codes. In such 20th century usage, an "N" first letter refers to an aircraft registered in the USA. A "C" second letter refers to a civil aircraft. Jefferies added a second "C", just because he thought it looked better. Think of it as being like the arbitrary three-letter code that's part of automobile license plate numbers in many states." -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 21:53, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::It is also very similar to the way military Naval vessels are identified. US warships (and other nations' Navies) use 2 or 3 letter abreviations preceding the hull number of the ship. For example: The USS ENTERPRISE (CVN-65). The CVN identifies the ship as a nuclear powered carrier. The number 65 identifies it as the 65th carrier built. But that's just a real-world explanation. --User:Fritz Stein 14:18, 29 March 2007 Do we ever see ships that, within a single three-letter code, have a numerical code that is ever lower than that of a previously-constructed ship? If not, it stands to reason that the four letters might reasonably represent build order, as with modern navies. - Last I heard, 1701 was Roddenberry's house number. - mngrifATgmail.com Some also especulate that "NCC" also means 'N'aval 'C'onstruction 'C'ontract, but it seems odd to have such name in a 'Star'fleet :-- MstrControl talk | 14:19, 2 May 2007 (UTC) - A Naval Construction Contract is a contract to build, not a ships designation. Check this site for all USN Ship's designation letters: http://www.hazegray.org/worldnav/usa/designat.htm. As I have always understood it, NCC = Nuclear Combat Cruiser. The first episodes refer to the propulsion system on Enterprise as a "Fusion Reactor." The concept of Matter/Anti-Matter didn't come till later on. The 1701 represents the number of design changes to the ship (exaggerated - "we must have made 1700 changes to the dam thing...") with the "01" being the final application of the designation "NCC-1701." True? Who knows. Several of the production staff at Desilu (including Desi and Lucy) were business associates of my father and thats how it was explained to me in the 60's. Seems to make the most sense. -- :When did the first episode refer to it as "fusion powered"? Besides, if we were following standard US Navy nomenclature that way, it would be CCN (like SSN, CGN, CVN, etc.) --OuroborosCobra talk 15:10, 19 December 2007 (UTC) - Offhand, I believe one of the references to a Fusion Reactor being onboard Enterprise is made in Episode 35 (The Doomsday Machine) which is actually in Season 2. (I said first episodeS.. not first episode) You can also look under "Impulse Drive" right on this site on this page: Impulse drive. There are lots of designations and meanings that have been changed as the saga matured, such as the term "Constitution Class" which was never mentioned until TNG. Throughout the original series, Enterprise is referred to as being "Starship Class" and designated as such on the dedication plaque from the bridge set: http://img209.imageshack.us/img209/7019/ncc1701dedicationuw0.jpg In episode 4 (Mudd's Women) The Crystals are called "Lithium Crystals." In the pilot, Phasers were called Lasers, "Warp Drive" was "Time Warp" and Spock used to smile. (Vulcans must really dig those wiggly plants! LOL!) Regarding Navy nomenclature, since designation CCN doesn't exist, and a USN Nuclear Research vessel is designated as NR, a Nuclear Combat Cruiser could easily be designated as NCC. Theres no standard or defined pattern as to the letters or their order used in designations. For example, the letter "A" could mean Auxilary, Amphibious, Ammunition, Support, and others. Perhaps they picked the letters "NCC" because they DON'T exist. - F_Corradi@msn.com :In the first episode in which "1701" is stated in any dialog ( , fwiw), it's observed by Scott that the use of the "preview button" would not be sporting or good-spirited until the Starfleet Registry Authority christened another Enterprise. Naturally it was perceived as a jinx and discouraged by Scott, whose judgement was respected by the Captain. 02:52, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::1701 doesn't have any significance. The Great Bird just thought that they would be easily recognizable on low quality 60s tv sets. --- Jaz 06:02, 18 January 2008 (UTC) The Star Trek Enterprise registration number, NCC-1701, was inspired by Matt Jeffries' own 1935 Waco YOC airplane, which was registered as NC-17740. His plane is now housed in a museum in Richmond, Virginia. Here is the jump: http://www.eaa231.org/Museum/WacoYOC/WACO.htm Seems to me that the paint striping is hauntingly similar between the two craft expecially in its simplicity of design. In plate #3 of the Original Franz Joseph Designs Star Trek Blueprints, NCC-1700 is clearly labeled as the "Naval Construction Contract Number" for the USS Constitution. :::When tv first star trek movie came out, my parents bought me a blueprint poster of the first uss enterprise. I remember clearly what NCC stood for. – Check out "Forbidden Planet," one of Gene Roddenberry's favorite films (and mine). Per IMDB (and watching my copy of it), the time aboard the spaceship is stated as being 17:01 hours when it enters orbit around Altair IV. Also note the similarities in the relationship between the Captain, "Doc", and Second-in-Command, as well as the serious treatment of space travel. You can see the influences. , 12 November 2009 ::::Some of you actually got it partly right,... NCC does in fact mean Naval Construction Contract. Not everything in star trek is completely made up out of thin air. NCC esignations go way back with the american AND british navies, all the way back to the first diesel engine powered warships in WW1,... There's lists publically available, through the U.S. government, giving the registered names and NCC numbers of every capitol ship in the american navy, all the way back to NCC 01,... NX, does in fact mean Naval Experiment, both in star trek AND in the real world,... P.S., move out of your parents' basements and get some sun,... maybe it'll make it easier for you to get laid someday ;) Surprisingly, none of you seem to have gotten it correct. According to both "The Making of Star Trek", and the second seaon writers guide update, NCC officially stands for "Navy-Curtis Craft", referring to the fact that the design and construction of the cruisers was a combination of the Navy's and Curtis Industries inputs. Curtis Industries is (will be) an industrial ship-builder located in San Francisco that has fulfilled many Starfleet-bid projects. The Navy was responsible for transporting the components into low Earth orbit, and assembling the ship in space.